


Fortune Cookies My Ass

by 0Hedvig0



Series: Fairy Tail- short stories [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Hedvig0/pseuds/0Hedvig0
Summary: The one where someone is trying to woo Lisanna, with fortune cookies...





	Fortune Cookies My Ass

Bickslow stopped walking and quirked his head with a purse on his lips- thinking about what he thought he glimpsed- before looking over his shoulder towards the table where he’d picked up the food Lisanna got from their favorite Japanese place. 

‘Why the heck did you get those? You never do’ 

Lisanna turned around from the pantry to see what he was talking about, napkins in hand because she knew Bickslow would need them. He always did while eating Japanese food _‘You have to eat with chopsticks, Lis! Keep up, would you!’_ , but if he was any good eating with them? The big load of napkins will be an enough of an answer. 

Lisanna shrugged when she saw he was looking at the two fortune cookies. 

‘The kind guy asked me if I wanted some’ she turned towards the fridge to grab and pour them some of the lemonade they made with the lemons they got from the market. 

Bickslow snorted. 

‘You mean that dude who’s always looking at me like I’ve brought horse dung into the place’ Lisanna chuckled with a shake on her head while leaving the kitchen to the living room where they were going to watch a motion video on the lacrima. 

‘What? You know that’s true!’ Bickslow came strolling after her, babies echoing his words where they came from the bedroom. 

‘Bickslow’ Lisanna turned around and angled her head with raised eyebrows while sitting down on the sofa, tucking a leg under herself ‘You’re the one who keeps giving him the stink eye just because he’s nice to me and wants us to go and get coffee sometime’ 

Bickslow plopped down beside her, the sofa groaning by the sudden hit of his weight. Lisanna glanced at his face that was all screw up and she smiled. His hand was grabbing the plate of food like he was trying to crush it with his fingers. 

‘He’s just being nice, Lowie’ she leaned down to where he’d sunk down in the sofa- his sock covered feet propped up on the grey furry ottoman- to kiss his cheek. Then she whispered in his ear ’He just want us to be friend-’ 

‘He wants to date you and you know it, buddy’ Bickslow cut off- his voice annoyed- then shook his head and grumbled to the plate ‘Shit the same, I just want to eat my damned food’ 

Lisanna chuckled then joined him and dug into the delicious food. 

-

‘Here, this taste awesome’ Lisanna looked at Bickslow and saw one of his chopsticks raised towards her. He’d stabbed something with it and broth was dripping down onto his shoulder. 

Lisanna leaned and twirled her tongue around the food then sank her mouth onto it. Bickslow smiled approvingly with wiggling brows. 

‘Aw yeah, babe. That’s how you do it. Now lick my tasty hunk of meat’ 

Lisanna snorted a sudden chuckle and chunks of food flew from her lips. She quickly placed a hand over mouth to keep the food from spilling while still chuckling. Bickslow joined her by her reaction, his throaty chuckle making Lisanna all fluffy. She loved hearing that sound. 

Then everything got quiet between them when they focused on their food again. It was a comfortable one, them both sitting close together. Or, Bickslow was almost laying down on the sofa by now, stuffing his mouth with eyes glued on the motion lacrima where his favorite scene was played out. 

Lisanna grabbed a napkin and wiped at his chin and cheek from food he’d dropped and didn’t care to wipe off. 

‘Thanks’ he mumbled with mouth full, not looking at her but he nudged his head against her arm, blue soft tufts caressing her bare skin. 

Lisanna smiled and bopped his pointy nose and got a reaction, like she wanted- she had already finished her food and was bored. Bickslow growled -eyes shining with mirth- and chased her finger in a try to bite it, but he quickly gave up and turned towards the lacrima causing Lisanna to feel even more bored. They’ve already seen this motion video a few times and she was feeling like doing something with Bickslow, other than wahtching a video, but she knew how much he liked to watch this one and gave up to get his attention. 

Bickslow glanced at Lisanna when she quickly moved to the kitchen- brows furrowing while waiting- then all his attention was on her instead of the motion video. It was because of what she held in her hand. 

Bickslow snorted and gently tossed his plate on the table- plate clinking softly at the surface. 

‘You can’t seriously be opening those’ 

Lisanna didn’t look at him when taking her place beside him again, lifting her arms when Bickslow held the knitted blanket he’d taken- now when they finished eating- towards her and put it over both their legs. She snuggled closer to him before shrugging at his comment with the two fortune cookies in her hand. 

‘Why not? It was nice of him and I’ve always wanted to try one’ 

Bickslow raised an eyebrow at her words. 

‘Really’ he said slowly and Lisanna gav him a nod ‘Please do tell me, my sweet lady. Since when have you longed to try those dry, paper tasting things?’   
Lisanna purse her lips and looked like she didn’t want to answer. 

‘Since he gave me them’ she mumbled and Bickslow stared at her, barely holding his snicker by the cute, innocent face she made and with Papa perched on her head too. It looked too cute. 

Lisanna twisted one of the cookies with a crunch. Bickslow sighed -giving up to try her to understand that guys intentions- and shook his head while turned to look at the lacrima where some other motion video had started. 

‘It will only say some crap, like “The day will be brighter with a-‘ 

‘“Leave the one you’re with. A new, better one will be waiting for you”’ Lisanna read on the small paper then raised her eyebrows with a ‘Huh’. 

‘What the fuck!’ 

Bickslow shot up sitting, grabbing the paper from her hands to stare at the words. Lisanna watched how his face turned into a sour one with a curl on his lips, then he nodded at the other fortune cookie. 

‘Open that one too’ he growled and Lisanna shrugged - she was used to his mood swings- reaching to grab the other cookie and open it. 

‘“The taste now may be sweet. But the new one is even sweeter”’ Lisanna raised her gaze towards Bickslow who clenched his fists resting on his knees. 

‘That sneaky fuck tard’ Bickslow breathed. Fortune cookies, his ass it was. That guy had done something to them, he just knew this. 

Bickslow quickly left Lisanna sitting alone on the sofa. 

‘Where’re you going?!’Lisanna raised her voice to his retreating figure where he grabbed his jacket, zipping it up. 

He turned quickly, pointing a finger at her. 

‘I’m going to show that freaking jackass what real horse dung stink like!’ He turned around to the door ’Come on babies! We have a mission’ 

The babies flew happily after their papa before the door slammed shut behind him. 

Lisanna tiredly smacked her lips, then sunk down on the sofa, snuggling deeper under the soft blanket, popping a piece of the cookie in her mouth. She grimaced, quickly spitting out the piece where it landed somewhere. 

‘Yeah, totally tasting like paper’


End file.
